


SunClan's Revenge

by Shadeflare123



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Characters, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadeflare123/pseuds/Shadeflare123
Summary: Four Clans share one mountainous forest, each as strong as the next. But when a vengeful leader seeks the destruction of the proud and honorable SunClan, the strength of every cat's will to survive is put to the test.





	1. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The allegiances for the four Clans in SunClan's revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These allegiances are accurate only to the state of the Clans at the beginning of the story. Therefore, they may not be accurate to later events in the story.

**SunClan**

Situated in a cave carved into the side of a mountain, these robust Clan cats are often large in size. They are proud and resilient, capable of weathering tragedy and disaster alike. They are skilled climbers, with tough paws and sharp claws. They hunt in the forest that makes up their territory, preferring to overpower their prey through brute force. In combat, they are known for their formidable strength and teamwork.

**Leader:**

Shadestar - Large silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes  
_Family: Willowleaf (mate)_

**Deputy:**

Willowleaf - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
_Family: Shadestar (mate)_

**Medicine Cat:**

Owlfeather - Small gray tabby tom with green eyes and a white chest  
_Family: Dovesky (sister), Robinpaw (niece), Owlkit (niece)_

**Warriors:**

Alderfang - Brown tabby she-cat with ginger flecks  
_Family: Grassbreeze (mother)_  
_Apprentice: Gravelpaw_

Blizzardleap - White tom with black spots and black paws  
_Family: Stonefoot (mother), Birchpelt (brother)_

Birchpelt - White tom with black spots  
_Stonefoot (mother), Blizzardleap (brother)_

Cloudshadow - Small black and gray tabby tom with green eyes  
_Family: Dovesky (mate), Robinpaw (daughter), Owlkit (daughter)_

Dovesky - Silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
_Family: Owlfeather (brother), Cloudshadow (mate), Robinpaw (daughter), Owlkit (daughter)_

Goldenpoppy - Fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
_Family: Bramblefur (father), Cloverpath (sister)_

Cloverpath - Small calico she-cat  
_Family: Bramblefur (father), Goldenpoppy (sister)_  
_Apprentice: Robinpaw_

Tigerthorn - Large brown tom with black stripes

Scarletclaw - Cream she-cat with amber eyes  
_Family: Sandpelt (brother), Blossomshine (cousin), Cherrystripe (cousin)_

Sandpelt - Large ginger tom with a white chest  
_Family: Scarletclaw (sister), Blossomshine (cousin), Cherrystripe (cousin)_

Blossomshine - Calico she-cat with black paws  
_Family: Cherrystripe (brother), Scarletclaw (cousin), Sandpelt (cousin)_

Cherrystripe - Brown tabby tom with green eyes  
_Family: Blossomshine (sister), Scarletclaw (cousin), Sandpelt (cousin)_

Ivyfox - Fluffy black she-cat with a white chest and white paws  
_Family: Family: Sparrowflight (brother)_

Sparrowflight - Fluffy black tom with white paws  
_Family: Ivyfox (sister)_

Rabbitleap - Light ginger tom with a white belly and white paws  
_Family: Rainpelt (mate), Shellkit (son), Lightkit (daughter)_

Pinetail - Brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes  
_Family: Kestreltalon (mate), Hazelkit (daughter), Petalkit (daughter)  
_Apprentice: Featherpaw__

_**Apprentices:** _

_Robinpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, a white chest, and white paws_  
_Family: Dovesky (mother), Cloudshadow (father), Owlkit (sister), Owlfeather (uncle)_  
_Mentor: Cloverpath_

___Gravelpaw - Large gray tom with black spots_  
_Family: Featherpaw (sister)_  
_Mentor: Alderfang_

_____Featherpaw - Gray she-cat with dark gray spots_  
_Family: Gravelpawpaw (brother)_  
_Mentor: Pinetail_

___**Queens:** _ _ _

___Kestreltalon - Light gray she-cat with white spots  
_Family: Pinetail (mate), Petalkit (daughter), Hazelkit (daughter)__ _ _

___Rainleap - Gray she-cat with green eyes  
_Family: Rabbitleap (mate), Shellkit (son), Lightkit (daughter)__ _ _

___**Elders:** _ _ _

___Grassbreeze - Large brown tabby she-cat with a torn ear  
_Family: Alderfang (daughter)__ _ _

___Bramblefur - Fluffy brown tabby tom  
_Family: Goldenpoppy (daughter), Cloverpath (daughter)__ _ _

___Stonefoot - Gray tabby tom with green eyes  
_Family: Birchpelt (son), Blizzardleap (son)__ _ _

_____ _

**NightClan**

Tucked into a small ravine, the cats of NightClan pride themselves on stealth and speed. They prefer to stalk their prey in the undergrowth of their territory. NightClan cats are often small, but can make for tricky opponents in battle. NightClan has recently adopted an isolationist policy, tending to its own needs and largely ignoring the other Clans outside of Gatherings.

**Leader:**

Palestar - Fluffy white tom with green eyes  
_Family: Hailstar (father, deceased), Fernstep (mate), Cloudpaw (son), Oakpaw (son)_  
_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

**Deputy:**

Ravenpool - Small black tom with yellow eyes  
_Family: Quietsky (mate)_

**Medicine Cat:**

Honeywing - Small ginger she-cat with a white face, white chest, and white paws  
_Family: Mousetail (father), Cloverfall (brother)_

**Warriors:**

Fernstep - Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
_Family: Palestar (mate), Cloudpaw (son), Oakpaw (son)_

Quietsky - Calico she-cat with yellow eyes  
_Family: Ravenpool (mate)_

Dustfang - Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with copper eyes  
_Family: Willowshade (sister)_

Crowthistle - Black-and-white tom with green eyes  
_Apprentice: Cloudpaw_

Leafgaze - Small brown tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice: Oakpaw_

Willowshade - Gray-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
_Family: Dustfang (brother)_

Leopardpelt - Small bengal she-cat  
_Family: Spottedfeather (sister)_

Spottedfeather - Bengal she-cat  
_Family: Leopardpelt (sister)_

Ashfeather - Tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws  
_Family: Sandfang (mate), Streamtail (son), Violetsong (daughter)_

Sandfang - Fluffy brown tabby tom  
_Family: Ashfeather (mate), Streamtail (son), Violetsong (daughter)_

Streamtail - Light brown she-cat with green eyes  
_Family: Sandfang (father), Ashfeather (mother), Violetsong (sister)_

Violetsong - Small ticked gray tabby she-cat  
_Family: Sandfang (father), Ashfeather (mother), Streamtail (brother)_

Cloverfall - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Family: Mousetail (father), Honeywing (sister)_

Sageheart - Black tom with white paws and a white tail-tip

Mothwillow - Black she-cat with green eyes

Hawkfeather - Brown tom with black stripes  
_Family: Blossomtail (mate), Spiderkit (daughter), Tawnykit (son)_

Daisyleaf - Gray she-cat with black spots

Foxpelt - Small ginger tom with white paws

Featherlight - Gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Heatherflower - Ticked dark brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Oakpaw - Brown tabby tom with a white chest, a white belly, and white legs  
_Family: Palestar (father), Fernstep (mother), Cloudpaw (brother)_  
_Mentor: Leafgaze_

Cloudpaw - Gray-and-white tabby tom   
_Family: Palestar (father), Fernstep (mother), Oakpaw (brother)_  
_Mentor: Crowthistle_

_Snowpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, a white chest, white paws, and dark grey flecks  
_Mentor: Palestar__

_**Queens:** _

_Blossomtail - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
_Family: Hawkfeather (mate), Spiderkit (daughter), Tawnykit (son)__

_**Elders:** _

_Addertail - Scarred gray she-cat with torn ears_

_Mousetail - Blind ginger tom  
_Family: Cloverfall (son), Honeywing (daughter)__

__

**ShineClan**

ShineClan has the distinction of being sheltered by a giant, abandoned twoleg nest. Located in a small patch of forest surrounded by open field, the cats of ShineClan are proud endurance predators. They can outrun and outlast any other Clan with both their speed and stamina. Friendly to outsiders, their Clan has a high number of former kittypets and loners among its ranks.

**Leader:**

Cherrystar - Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Silentwhisker - Fluffy black tom with one missing eye  
_Family: Stonetooth (brother), Russetfur (mate), Seedpaw (son), Fernpaw (daughter)_

**Medicine Cat:**

Larkwing - Gray tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Frostfall - Cream-and-white she-cat

Dawnpelt - Gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes  
_Family: Spottedcloud (brother)_

Spottedcloud - White tom with black spots and a black tail  
_Family: Dawnpelt (sister)_

Hazelstripe - Cream tom with amber eyes

Duskfur - Dark gray tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Fireclaw - Large ginger tom with white paws and a white tail-tip  
_Family: Mapleflame (brother)_

Mapleflame - Ginger tom with green eyes  
_Family: Fireclaw (brother), Icepaw (son), Lilypaw (daughter)_

Dapplenose - Calico she-cat with yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Lilypaw_

Sootwind - Fluffy brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sedgetail - Black tom with white patches

Emberstep - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Stonetooth - Black tom with copper eyes  
_Family: Silentwhisker (brother), Fernpaw (niece), Seedpaw (nephew)_  
_Apprentice: Fernpaw_

Hollyspeck - Gray she-cat with dark gray spots and a white belly  
_Family: Mapleflame (mate), Icepaw (son), Lilypaw (daughter)_

_Russetpelt - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
_Family: Silentwhisker (mate), Fernpaw (daughter), Seedpaw (son)__

__Mistysky - Silver tabby she-cat with white paws  
_Apprentice: Seedpaw__ _

__Shrewpounce - Brown tabby tom with a black tail-tip_ _

__**Apprentices:** _ _

___Lilypaw - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_  
_Mentor: Dapplenose_  
_Family: Icepaw (brother), Hollyspeck (mother), Mapleflame (father)_

___Seedpaw - Fluffy brown tabby tom with green eyes_  
_Family: Fernpaw (sister), Silentwhisker (father), Russetpelt (mother), Stonetooth (uncle)_  
_Mentor: Mistysky_

___Icepaw - White tom with gray spots_  
_Mentor: Duskfur_  
_Family: Lilypaw (sister), Hollyspeck (mother), Mapleflame (father)_

___Fernpaw - Black she-cat with copper eyes_  
_Family: Seedpaw (brother), Russetpelt (mother), Silentwhisker (father), Stonetooth (uncle)_  
_Mentor: Stonetooth_

__**Queens:** _ _

__Petalbreeze - Lilac she-cat with copper eyes  
_Family: Rabbitkit (daughter)__ _

__**Elders:** _ _

__Rooktalon - Black she-cat with a scar across one eye_ _

__Mossbranch - Gray tabby tom with green eyes_ _

____

**FogClan**

Situated on a small patch of land in the middle of a pond, FogClan's cats are all talented swimmers. Their camp is virtually inaccessible to the other Clans, and as such they are rarely attacked. Muscular and tough, FogClan cats are used to the marshy ground of their territory, on which they fish and hunt. FogClan's cats are known for their brutal persistence in battle.

**Leader:**

Ripplestar - Small flame point tom with blue eyes  
_Family: Creeksplash (mate)_

**Deputy:**

Brindlefoot - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Rowanleaf - Large gray tom with black spots

**Warriors:**

Creeksplash - Fluffy white tom with black spots, one blue eye, and one yellow eye  
_Family: Dewbreeze (sister)_

Sandblaze - Cream she-cat with blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Minnowpaw_

Tigerfern - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Family: Mallowheart (mate)_

Blossomleap - Calico she-cat with long legs  
_Family: Mudtail (mate), Minnowpaw (daughter)_

_Dewbreeze - Small white she-cat with green eyes  
_Family: Cloudwhisker (mate), Mousepaw (son), Sorrelpaw (son)__

_Snakefang - Black tom with white patches and yellow eyes_  
_Family: Tawnyleaf (mate), Daisykit (daughter), Rosekit (daughter)  
_Apprentice: Mousepaw__

___Amberflight - Large ginger tabby tom with green eyes_  
_Family: Liontail (brother)_  
_Apprentice: Sorrelpaw_

__Gorseflower - Brown tabby she-cat with black markings_ _

__Mudtail - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Family: Blossomleap (mate), Minnowpaw (daughter), Thistlewing (sister)__ _

__Thistlewing - Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
_Family: Mudtail (brother), Minnowpaw (niece)__ _

__Heronclaw - Small black tom with a white chest and white paws_ _

__Whiteleaf - Silver tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and white paws_ _

__Liontail - Fluffy ginger tom with yellow eyes  
_Family: Amberflight (brother)__ _

__Ravenheart - Large black tom with a white face and a white tail-tip_ _

__Marshlily - Gray tabby she-cat with white spots  
_Apprentice: Minnowpaw__ _

__Cloudwhisker - Fluffy dark gray tabby tom with a scarred muzzle  
_Family: Dewbreeze (mate), Mousepaw (son), Sorrelpaw (son)__ _

__**Apprentices:** _ _

___Minnowpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_  
_Family: Blossomleap (mother), Mudtail (father), Thistlewing (aunt)_  
_Mentor: Marshlily_

___Mousepaw - Gray tabby tom with a torn ear_  
_Family: Sorrelpaw (brother), Cloudwhisker (father), Dewbreeze (mother)_  
_Mentor: Snakefang_

___Sorrelpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with white legs_  
_Family: Mousepaw (brother), Cloudwhisker (father), Dewbreeze (mother)_  
_Mentor: Amberflight_

__**Queens:** _ _

__Mallowheart - Small lilac she-cat with amber eyes  
_Family: Tigerfern (mate)__ _

___Tawnyleaf - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
_Family: Snakefang (mate), Daisykit (daughter), Rosekit (daughter)__ _ _

___**Elders:** _ _ _

___Brackenface - Brown tabby tom with a short tail_ _ _

___Berryclaw - Small black she-cat with green eyes_ _ _


	2. Lost Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young kit is stolen right from the nursery of SunClan, setting in motion a dangerous chain of events.

Rain poured outside the SunClan camp, the moon shrouded behind thick black clouds. Harsh winds smashed against the trees, creating loud cracking sounds through the forest. Still, the cats of SunClan were safe, tucked inside their small cave system that sheltered them from the storm. Carved into the side of the mountain they called home, their camp protected them from storms such as these.

However, on this night, it wasn't the storm that SunClan needed to be wary of.

Through the wind and rain emerged two cats, both covered in mud. Crouched low to the ground, the pair crept through the cave's entrance and into the SunClan camp. Their steps were slow and deliberate-almost rehearsed-as they made their way toward the back of the camp. Finally, the two cats paused, before slinking into a small opening tucked behind thick bramble bushes.

At the cats' paws lied two sleeping she-cats, neither of whom were aware of the strangers looming over them. Nestled between one of the she-cat's paws was a kit, while another kit lied next to her flank. In an instant, one of the strange cats grabbed a kit, while the other hesitated for a moment. At the loud crack of thunder roaring above them, the two cats vanished as quickly as they appeared, the helpless kit vanishing with them.


	3. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robinkit, a skittish 6-moon old kit of SunClan, becomes an apprentice. Ordinarily a time for celebration, the newly-apprenticed she-cat finds that it isn't the happy occasion she thought it would be.

"Robinkit? Robinkit! Wake up now!"

Robinkit awoke with a start, letting out a gasp. Her mother stood over her, jabbing at her with her paw. The kit stumbled to her paws, giving her mother a sheepish look as she did so.

"Do you have any idea what today is?" she asked, her tail-tip twitching.

Robinkit rubbed her ear with her paw, avoiding her mother's gaze. The nursery was small to her now, to the point where she could feel her mother's breath hitting her face. Behind her mother was another queen, who she noticed was just now starting to wake up.

"Dovesky, the sun has barely come up. Let Robinkit rest a little more," Rainpelt mumbled, pulling her two sleeping kits closer to her. "I don't think even Shadestar is awake yet."

Dovesky scoffed, turning her head to look at the groggy she-cat. "My daughter is about to become an apprentice. I would prefer for her to be awake for her own ceremony."

Rainpelt didn't respond, seemingly choosing to try and sleep for a while longer. Robinkit licked her chest in embarrassment, still not meeting her mother's gaze. "I'm awake now, at least..."

Dovesky hurried her daughter out of the nursery, nudging her forward with her head. Robinkit didn't protest, though she hoped nobody would see. As she emerged from the nursery, she could see that Rainpelt was right; the sun had barely come out yet. She noticed that only a few of the older warriors were awake this early, each cat giving her an odd look as her mother pushed her forward. She stared straight down as they finally arrived at the center of camp. The familiar cave walls used to seem so big, she thought, before sitting down.

Dovesky's tail lashed back and forth as she stared at the leader's den, made from a thin crevice at the back of the cave. It seemed even smaller than the nursery, Robinkit thought, though she figured a den made for only one cat would be small anyway. She glanced at her mother, wincing at the agitated expression on her face. She prayed her mother wouldn't cause a scene-

"Why isn't Shadestar awake yet?" Dovesky demanded. "It's dawn and there are already warriors outside!"

"Well, they're the dawn patrol, so…"

"Their leader should be here."

She's your leader too, Robinkit thought, though she stayed quiet. She tried to ignore the looks she was getting from the growing number of warriors surrounding them, but she could feel their eyes locked onto her. A few moments of tense silence passed before Shadestar finally emerged from her den, followed closely by her deputy. Robinkit always wondered why Shadestar and Willowleaf shared the leader's den, but she figured it wasn't worth thinking about right now.

"Shadestar! Robinkit is six moons old today, and she needs to be made an apprentice now-"

"Yes, Dovesky, I'm aware of how old she is," Shadestar sighed, flicking an ear as she walked toward them.

"What Shadestar means to say is that we'll proceed with her ceremony shortly," Willowleaf added, touching Shadestar's shoulder with her tail.

Robinkit looked up at Shadestar, feeling a sudden nervousness inside her. Shadestar was large, well-fed and strong, like most of the members of SunClan. Robinkit was considerably small for her age, but so was her mother. And her father. She wondered if it would put her at a disadvantage compared to the other apprentices; SunClan cats tended to be large compared to the other three Clans, anyway.

Dovesky narrowed her eyes, nodding at Willowleaf before turning to join the group of gathering SunClan cats behind her. Robinkit wished she could be anywhere else; anywhere but at the center of attention. Shadestar gave her a concerned look before jumping up to the small overhang above her den. She looked around for a moment, as if gathering her thoughts, before raising her voice to address her Clan.

"Cats of SunClan, gather beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!"

Any remaining cats that hadn't yet woken up emerged from their dens, gathering together beneath Shadestar. Quiet murmurs traveled back and forth until the entire Clan had come together. Shadestar looked at Robinkit, then at Willowleaf, before finally addressing her Clan.

"As all Clan cats know, there comes a time in each kit's life when they must take their first pawsteps toward becoming a serviceable warrior for their Clan. When a kit reaches the age of six moons, they must become an apprentice and take on an apprentice name. It is during this time that they train under the watchful eye of a mentor in order to able to serve their Clans to the best of their ability. As the warrior code dictates, we gather here today to witness this transition for one of our own."

Robinkit felt a certain awe as she listened to Shadestar speak. She figured it was a quality that any leader needed to possess; the leader speaks for the Clan, after all. Still, she wished the ceremony would just happen already. One kit-much less herself-was not worth the time.

"Robinkit," Shadestar spoke, turning her gaze toward the small she-cat. Robinkit once again felt a surge of anxiety flood her, but she forced herself to look back at her leader. "You have reached the age of six moons old. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Cloverpath. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you," the leader continued.

Robinkit-now Robinpaw-turned to look at her new mentor. Cloverpath was a warrior she did not know very well; not every warrior visited the nursery, she figured. She watched as the calico she-cat stepped forward from the crowd, a neutral expression on her face as she looked up toward Shadestar. For a moment, Robinpaw glanced at her mother, who seemed somehow angry.

"Cloverpath," Shadestar began, flicking her tail. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Willowleaf, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and observant. You will be the mentor of Robinpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Despite the morning only having just begun, the Clan erupted into cheers, each cat chanting Robinpaw's name as she touched her nose to Cloverpath's. The newly-made apprentice couldn't help but feel encouraged by her Clanmates; they all seemed so proud of her. But through the crowd of SunClan cats, Robinpaw searched for just one face.

"Robinpaw," Cloverpath spoke, raising her voice through the cheers. "I would suggest you go greet your mother. Your father isn't here."

What could you possibly know about my father, Robinpaw thought, though she knew that Cloverpath was right.

"I...I know," she replied, turning to go find her mother amidst the now-dispersing group of cats.

When she didn't find Dovesky among the crowd, she felt a heavy weight in her chest. She saw Dovesky heading toward Shadestar's den, disappearing into the small crevice. Robinpaw closed her eyes for a moment, searching for some possible reason her mother could still be unsatisfied. She found nothing, leaving her wondering what her mother could be doing. Pressing the subject was pointless, she realized, as she turned to go find her father instead.


	4. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now an apprentice, Robinpaw takes her first steps outside of SunClan's camp with her mentor.

Robinpaw paused outside the warriors' den. Like Shadestar's, the den was made out of a small opening in the cave's wall. Ducking beneath the brambles that covered the entrance, Robinpaw crept inside the den. Lying in the corner was a small figure that was difficult to see in the dark. She figured the name Nightcloud was a little too fitting for him now.

"H-Hello," Robinpaw stuttered, unsure of what to say. "It's me, Robinpaw."

Nightcloud did not move, only turning his head to look at his daughter. Robinpaw was stunned by the detached look in his eyes, and realized that coming to see him was a mistake. She felt tempted to say nothing more and leave, but she didn't think it would help either of them.

"I'm...I'm an apprentice now," she tried. "Are you proud of me?"

The question hung in the air, neither cat speaking. Nightcloud took a deep breath before lying his head down between his paws.

"I'm grieving. Haven't you gotten enough praise from everyone else?"

Robinpaw nodded, knowing she shouldn't have expected anything more from him. She tucked her tail and exited the den, watching as groups of warriors exited the SunClan camp. She turned and walked back toward the Highstone, where Cloverpath was still waiting for her. Before Cloverpath could even speak, however, Dovesky shot out from Shadestar's den with her tail lashing. Robinpaw recognized the anger in her mother's eyes and braced herself for what was to come.

"Robinpaw, would you be okay with having me for a mentor? Shadestar says I can't mentor you even though you're my daughter!" Dovesky hissed, staring into Robinpaw's eyes.

Robinpaw struggled for a moment to find something to say, but Shadestar nudged her way in between her and Dovesky. Despite the exasperated expression on her face, she still seemed calm.

"Dovesky, I told you already: parents cannot mentor their own kits," she stated.

"There's no part of the warrior code that says so," Dovesky argued, looking back and forth between Robinpaw and Shadestar. Willowleaf stayed quiet, but Robinpaw noticed her tail-tip twitching.

"Perhaps. But my word is the warrior code. And as such, you will defer to my judgment. Is that understood?" Shadestar growled, stepping toward Dovesky almost threateningly.

Dovesky narrowed her eyes before sighing. "Yes, Shadestar."

"Good."

Robinpaw watched with wide eyes as Shadestar walked toward the entrance of the SunClan camp, Willowleaf following close behind. Cloverpath flicked her tail, glancing at Dovesky before speaking.

"Robinpaw, I'd like to start your training by showing you around SunClan's territory. You need to know your home before you can hunt in it or defend it from others," Cloverpath stated, turning to leave the SunClan camp.

"I'd like to go with you," Dovesky interrupted, stepping in front of the two she-cats.

Robinpaw stayed silent, wondering how her mother could lack any self-awareness. She could feel the tension in the air as the two she-cats stared each other down, and noticed her mentor was digging her claws into the soft ground beneath them.

"You're a warrior now, Dovesky. Maybe you should try contributing to your Clan again."

With a flick of her tail, Cloverpath brushed past Dovesky, with Robinpaw following close behind. Robinpaw didn't dare to look back at her mother, but she could feel her gaze on the back of her head as she walked out of the SunClan camp. She dug her claws into the ground as she walked, hoping Cloverpath wouldn't notice.

"I've never seen any cat look so unhappy to be an apprentice."

Robinpaw stopped in her tracks, unsure of what to say. She wasn't wrong; Robinpaw hadn't even stopped to process her own apprenticeship yet. She was about to speak up when Cloverpath sighed, "Then again, I wouldn't be happy if Dovesky was my mother either."

"She's not so bad," Robinpaw countered, feeling somehow defensive. "She's...just protective."

Her mentor snickered, pausing to turn and look at Robinpaw. "She wasn't always like that, you know."

Robinpaw tilted her head, staring at Cloverpath with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Cloverpath stepped toward her, her voice taking on a more sympathetic tone. "Your mother used to be a great warrior. Beautiful, strong, motivated. But after your sister vanished, I think she just changed. The same thing happened to your father."

Robinpaw stared down at the ground, shifting her paws. "My sister had nothing to do with me. I was only a few days old."

Cloverpath nodded. "Yes, but your parents don't see it that way."

Robinpaw shut her eyes tight, letting out a tense sigh. "Anyway, where do we start?"

"I'm glad you asked," Cloverpath said, flicking her tail. "You've never been out of camp, so I'm going to show you the borders and some important places in SunClan territory. That sound interesting to you?"

Robinpaw looked up, springing to her paws. "Yes! I mean...yes, please."

Cloverpath flicked her tail again, gesturing toward Robinpaw's back. "First, look up there. What do you see?"

Robinpaw turned around, looking up. She hadn't realized it, but they had walked down a steep slope into the forest. She could see the mouth of the cave they'd come out of, as well as a thick crowd of trees surrounding it. "I can see the entrance of SunClan's camp," she responded.

"Right, now look up more."

Tilting her head all the way back, Robinpaw's eyes widened as she took in the mountain that her Clan called home. The size of it was something she'd never seen before-something she couldn't even imagine seeing before. She could see the forest taper toward the peak, leaving the rocky surface of the mountain exposed. At the very top, she could could see snow.

"It's so...beautiful," Robinpaw murmured.

"Yes, it is. The mountain is our home, Robinpaw. StarClan has blessed our territory with prey, water, and shelter...and a great deal of beauty."

"StarClan?" Robinpaw inquired.

Cloverpath nodded, confusion evident on her face. "Yes, StarClan. Has your mother never taught you about StarClan?"

Robinpaw nodded. "She has, just...not very much."

Cloverpath flicked her tail. "Right. Follow me."


	5. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robinpaw explores the territory with her mentor, learning about key aspects of Clan life and the responsibilities of an apprentice.

The two she-cats walked off into the forest, the sky becoming hardly visible behind the dense trees above them. Robinpaw looked all around, amazed at how much green there was. Somewhere, a bird sang, tempting Robinpaw to pause and listen. The dense roots beneath her paws almost tripped her, but the young she-cat pressed on. Cloverpath said nothing, until they reached a small stream.

“Do you see this stream, Robinpaw?”

“Yes?”

Cloverpath approached the stream, placing the tip of her paw in the water. “If you follow this stream, it leads out of SunClan’s territory. Eventually you’ll reach a lake. That lake is in the exact center of all four Clans.”

Robinpaw pondered this for a moment. “Do the other Clans have streams like this?”

“Yes, they do. They all meet at that lake. That seems almost deliberate, doesn’t it?”

The apprentice nodded. “Where are you going with this?”

“Well, StarClan is responsible for it. When a cat dies, they go to StarClan to rest. There’s prey everywhere, but you don’t need to eat to survive. It’s supposed to be a very beautiful and peaceful place, where the four Clans become one,” Cloverpath recounted, looking up wistfully into the sky. “Those white spots you see at night are our ancestors.”

Robinpaw narrowed her eyes. “I knew that, but...what does that have to do with a stream?”

Cloverpath chuckled, turning to look at her. “Well, every full moon, cats from each of the four Clans meet at that lake. StarClan watches over them, ensuring a peaceful night where each Clan is informed of important events and news from the others. It’s called the Gathering.”

Robinpaw perked up, gazing downstream. “We can meet cats from other Clans?”

“Yes. You’re even allowed to make friends with them,” Cloverpath affirmed.

A few moments of silence passed. “You’ll learn more about StarClan soon enough. There are more places to see.”

* * *

Cloverpath and Robinpaw stepped over the stream, careful not to slip on the wet rocks. Robinpaw could once again hear a faint birdsong in the distance, though it faded as they got farther from the stream. Eventually, the two she-cats reached a small clearing. Inside the clearing were a few small tree stumps strewn about, with a patch of flowers in the center.

"This is the Training Ground," Cloverpath explained, pausing in the center of the clearing.

Robinpaw looked around, sitting next to her mentor. "There are claw marks on the trees," she observed.

Cloverpath nodded. "This is where mentors and apprentices train for battle. Those claw marks you see are from cats practicing moves with the trees."

"Do...do the Clans fight a lot?"

Cloverpath didn't speak for a moment, though Robinpaw noticed her claws were unsheathed. "It depends."

Robinpaw nodded, choosing not to ask any questions. Without a word, Cloverpath stood up, then walked through the other side of the clearing. Robinpaw followed close behind, noticing that they were now moving downhill. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing the peak of the mountain growing smaller. Suddenly, Cloverpath paused, causing Robinpaw to smack into her.

"Hush," Cloverpath mumbled, crouching low to the ground.

I didn't say anything, Robinpaw thought, confused.

Following Cloverpath's gaze, Robinpaw could see a tiny bird in a tree a short distance in front of them. Its back was gray, but it had a red chest and face. She noticed the light gray of its back was more or less the same color as her own pelt. With a sharp glance from Cloverpath, Robinpaw tried to copy her crouch, though the position felt awkward to her. She watched as Cloverpath placed one paw in front of the other, careful to step around a twig beneath her. Robinpaw noticed a certain silence in the air, interrupted only by the sound of the wind in the trees above them. Cloverpath paused beneath the bird, before springing up and catching it beneath her claws. In one swift movement, she had it in her jaws, landing squarely on her paws with the bird dangling from her mouth.

"It's a robin," Cloverpath explained after placing the bird on the ground. "You get your name from them."

Robinpaw looked down at the lifeless robin, which just moments ago had been living and breathing. "Poor thing."

"Hunting is the most important duty a warrior has. Prey deserves your respect. That's why the code states we must thank StarClan for each life we take," Cloverpath affirmed. "Never play with your prey, always kill it as fast as you can. And if possible, don't attack any prey that has young. That way, there will always be enough prey for the Clan."

Robinpaw nodded, though she still felt pity for the small bird. "Pick it up, we have a long way to go. You'll need to eat later."


End file.
